The present technology relates to a display panel, a display device, an illumination panel and an illumination device which have one or more light-emitting elements, and to methods of manufacturing a display panel and an illumination panel which have one or more light-emitting elements.
In recent years, LEDs (light emitting diodes) have come to be used in various apparatuses such as backlight for liquid crystal displays, display panels for LED displays, and lighting equipment. Attendant on this trend, reductions in the cost of LEDs has come to be keenly demanded. Lowering of the cost of LEDs may need, for example, enhancement of productivity, selection of inexpensive materials, and so on. Besides, in order to lower the power consumption of LEDs or to enhance the output of LEDs, contrivance may be needed to enhance internal quantum efficiency or light extraction efficiency.
For instance, in order to enhance productivity, reductions in the LED chip size have been performed. Furthermore, removal of a substrate which has been used for crystal growth and is present on the light outgoing surface side, adoption of a structure in which no electrode is provided on the light outgoing surfaces of LEDs, and the like have also been conducted generally (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Nos. 2003-168762 and 2002-118124).